Star Wars Apprentices 1
by Kiami Sinno
Summary: Three Jedi Temple trainees go on a mission with Obi-Wan and Anakin to the planet Hoth. PLEASE REVIEW!!! 1st of the series. Based three years after TPM.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does. I am not selling this story for profit, so don't sue me. Reviews: Please, please review. Send me flames if you see it necessary, but I like good, happy reviews! [Just a little tidbit, the characters are kinda crazy, but they have their cool, intelligent sides (but they rarely come out)]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 Written by Kiami Sinno  
  
  
  
"Kiami? Kiami, wake up!" Tian shouted at me. I heard her; I just didn't feel like getting up yet. I heard the whoosh of the door opening and closing. Good, she finally left. Then I heard the door open and close again. " Tian, let me rest for a few more minutes." I said. " Sorry, Kiami, you're going to have to get up." I heard a male voice say. I recognized that voice. I could feel myself start to blush. Slowly, I turned my head and looked at the man in the room. " Good morning, Master Kenobi." I said in a small voice. I had just found myself looking into the face of one of the Jedi Knights in the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He had brown hair that he was slowly growing out, blue eyes like the sky on a clear day, and light skin that was slightly reddened from exposure to the sun. I felt as if I was going to die right on the spot. Tian is going to pay for this. She will pay dearly.  
  
I finally got up and Master Kenobi left. Tian walked in. As soon as the door shut, I went into hysterics. " HOW COULD YOU LET HIM IN HERE!" I shouted at Tian. " I was in my nightgown, my hair was messed up, AND I had drool running out of my mouth!" She grinned. " I know." she said. How could she do this? One of the cutest Jedi Knights in the Temple, wait, THE cutest Jedi Knight in the Temple, and he just saw me with bedhead! And, what made me even angrier was she knows how I feel about him! I ignored her, went over to the dressing room and got dressed. "What was he doing here, anyway?," I asked. "Oh! I almost forgot," Tian said, " You are supposed to go to the dueling chamber immediately. You're going to duel Anakin Skywalker." I then got up and left Tian in my room, and she was still grinning crazily from what she had done. Anakin Skywalker. BLEECHAACBLEECH. I hate that name. Actually, I will admit that I despise him partially because his Master is Obi-Wan Kenobi, but he's also a twerp. Now I get to kick his behind in lightsaber dueling, and the best part is I get to do it in front of Master Kenobi. Oh, happy days! I can make up for this morning. Maybe, just maybe, he'll lose Anakin and take me as his apprentice. Oh, no. Here's the dueling chamber. All of the people who will watch the battle are Master Mace Windu, Master Yoda, and (sigh) Master Kenobi. Well, hopefully I'll beat him. Anakin and I walked into the dueling chamber, training lightsabers in hand. We bowed to each other, then held our sabers out in front of us in battle position."May the Force be with you both", Master Yoda said in his strange voice, " Now, GO!"  
  
Anakin lunged at me, which I dodged easily. " Too early," I thought. I stayed defensive only, blocking his attacks. I wanted to hold him off as long as I could, to show the Masters I didn't get tired easily. Anakin attacked again and again. I could tell what his plan was. He was going to back me into a corner where it was harder to block attacks. I played along, letting him back me into a corner, and then I called on the Force and used it to jump over his head. I swung my lightsaber down as I did so, hitting his hand. His lightsaber fell to the floor with a loud thunk. I then touched my lightsaber to his chest, showing that I had won the duel. Training sabers only gave a searing kiss. If I had been using a real lightsaber, he'd be dead. " Bow now you will," Master Yoda said " Excused you are, Young Skywalker." Anakin picked up his lightsaber, gave me a hard look, and left the room. I saw him look at his Master to see if he was coming, and then Master Kenobi shook his head and motioned for Anakin to leave without him. " Kiami Sinno," Master Yoda said, " See the Jedi Council immediately you will." " What in the galaxy is this about." I thought. " The Masters didn't even tell me I did a good job." 


	2. Chapter 2 Written by Tian Sirki

Disclaimer: Yet again, I say I don't own Star Wars (as much as I would like to, I don't) Reviews: Please review everyone. I would like to know that I am noticed. I would also like to add that this is from Tian's POV, and I did not write this, one of my friends who is a co-writer in this story. Much later on, there will be another character's POV in the story, written by yet another friend of mine. I hope the whole different POV thing doesn't confuse you people. Well, enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 Written by Tian Sirki  
  
"Ahh!" Oh, wait, that's just the fake monster that I freeze every night so that I wake up early. Anakin made it for me. I'm not quite used to it yet. I don't know what Kiami has against the guy. He's OK to me. I got out of bed and looked out the window. Good, the sun's not up yet. I quickly took a shower. Then I heard a knock on my door. "Come in," I said. Master Kenobi strode in."Come on, you have to wake Kiami up so she can duel Anakin," he said. We both walked down to Kiami's quarters. I went in and tried to get her up. I knew that she was awake, but not getting up.  
  
I gave up and went out to the hall. Wonderful! Master Kenobi was still waiting there. I told him that I couldn't wake Kiami up. So he walked in. I followed to see the results. Beautiful, simply beautiful! As soon as Master Kenobi walked out and the doors swished shut, Kiami started yelling at me. I just smiled sweetly at her until she had finished. Then I told her that she was to go to the dueling hall to lightsaber duel Anakin. We left her quarters together and then Kiami went to the dueling hall and I went to meditate. I love meditating in the morning. It helps me get organized and ready for the day.  
  
After half an hour of meditation, Anakin came in and got me. I noticed that his right wrist had a large red mark on it. Obviously Kiami had won the duel. When I asked Anakin where we were going, he said that he just knew that Master Kenobi had told him to come get me and to meet him in front of the Jedi Council room. When we got there, Master Kenobi and Kiami were already there and waiting. I wondered what the Jedi Masters wanted with us. It wasn't for one of Kiami's crazy adventures, Master Kenobi and Anakin wouldn't be here then.  
  
Suddenly, Kaisa Enara ran up. "Sorry I'm late. I had to finish meditating, I was late so I had to stay later." At that moment the Jedi Council doors opened. I wondered what this was all about. 


	3. Chapter 3 Written by Kiami Sinno

Disclaimer: And yet again, I don't own SW (blah, blah, blah) Reviews: Please keep reviewing. Don't make me beg. This chapter is from Kiami's POV again. The chapters will alternate back and forth from Kiami and Tian until Chapter 7, I think.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 Written by Kiami Sinno  
  
"Why do we need to see the Council?" I asked Master Kenobi as we walked down a long hallway. "You'll see when we get there." Master Kenobi said. "By the way, I'm sorry about this morning. You probably think that I was intruding." "No, not at all. It's Okay. I should have woken up anyway." I replied. There was an awkward silence that seemed to last forever. Finally, we reached the Jedi Council waiting room. Tian and Anakin were already there. Then Kaisa Enara ran in.  
  
Kaisa is about my age, 12 standard years old, has almost shoulder-length black hair, green eyes, and dark tan skin. She looks very different than Tian and I. I have long brown hair, ice blue eyes, and light skin. Tian is the youngest of us; she is only 10 ¾ years old, has shoulder length brown hair, light skin, and her eyes change with her feelings. Her real name is Kastian, but she doesn't like that name. We are all best friends at the Jedi Temple.  
  
The doors to the Jedi Council room opened and Master Adi-Gallia appeared in the doorway. "We can see you all now." She said. Okay, what did I do now? I thought to myself. I'm always getting in trouble. Masters even call me a troublemaker. I'm not a troublemaker; I'm just curious, that's all. But if I'm in trouble, why are Master Kenobi, Anakin, Kaisa, and Tian doing here?  
  
We walked into the circular room where the Jedi Council members sat in large, comfortable chairs. I want to sit in one of those chairs someday, if my curiosity doesn't kill me first. All of the Jedi Masters looked so serious. I felt like yelling at them, "Can you smile for once? Lighten up!" Master Windu looked at me. "That was very good dueling back there, Kiami." He said. Finally! Someone told me I did a good job! I've been working on that plan for two weeks. Now I'll have to come up with something else to impress Master Kenobi.  
  
"Yes. Fought well you did. But the way a Jedi fights, that was not!" Master Yoda said to me. "Fought with anger, frustration, and competition you did. Know we do that you are trying to impress Kenobi." I blushed, then regained my composure and realized something. They just criticized my battle skills! How could they? Then Master Windu spoke to me again. "We also know why you are trying to impress Obi-Wan. We know that your feelings for him are not totally professional." I felt my cheeks get very warn as I blushed wildly. Carefully, I looked over at Master Kenobi and saw something that made me panic even more. He was smiling! He mocks my feelings for him! Well, we'll see what kind of unprofessional feelings I'll have for him now! He is still kind of cute, I guess.  
  
"But we did not bring you here to talk about that." Master Windu said. Good, someone finally changed the subject! I heard a small giggle, and I knew immediately where it was coming from. I looked over at Tian. She was gasping with laughter. Okay, yet another person who mocks my feelings for Master Obi-Wan. First was the incident this morning, now this. I saw Master Kenobi step over to Tian and say quietly, "Breathe, Tian. Breathe." Then Tian collapsed on the floor in laughter. She was absolutely hysterical. The entire Council was staring at her, so I walked over to her and kicked her slightly. She looked up, saw the Council staring, and picked herself up and dusted off her robe. Then she bowed to the Council and said, "I apologize for my behavior, Masters. I let my emotions take control of me. It will not happen again."  
  
"Alright, it is time that we speak about the reason we asked all of you here, unless there are any more interruptions." He looked at Tian, then at me. None of us said anything. "The planet of Hoth is having problems. They are on the brink of war with a neighboring planet called Siana Tir. On Hoth, many things are going wrong; work stations and heating systems are shutting down. The most dangerous problem is concerning the Wampa ice creature. The people of Hoth keep the Wampas in cages to control their population. Unfortunately, recently the locks on the cages are malfunctioning. Many people have died," Master Windu said. "The leaders of Hoth are saying that spies from Siana Tir are sabotaging the locks and power systems. Your mission is to go to Hoth and Siana Tir to figure all of this and make sure that the guilty parties are brought to justice. We will send two teams; two Knights, who will be Master Kenobi and Master Bant. She will meet you there." I saw Master Kenobi smile slightly.  
  
"Also going will be Anakin Skywalker, Kastian Sirki, Kaisa Enara, and Kiami Sinno. Are there any questions?" Master Windu finished. I raised my hand a bit. "Yes, Kiami?" Master Windu said, pointing to me. "Um, I was wondering, why are Kaisa, Tian, and I going? We're only Temple Trainees," I asked. You and Kaisa are some of the oldest Temple Trainees in the Temple. And you are all very strong in the Force and might get Masters soon. We wanted you to get some experience away from the Temple. That is, of course, unless any of you have any wish not to go." Master Windu said, looking at all of us. "No," all three of us said at the same time. "Alright. May the Force be with you all," Master Windu said. We all bowed and left the Council room. I was still blushing wildly. 


	4. Chapter 4 Written by Tian Sirki

Disclaimer: I do not own SW, although I do own Kiami, Kaisa, Tian, and everything else that is not owned by GL, other fan fic writers, or other EU authors.  
  
Tian: I think that they're getting tired of hearing that. And anyways, who says that you own me?! NO ONE OWNS ME!!!! Kiami: Alright Tian, calm down. Tian: NO!! I will not calm down!! You said that you own me like I'm some kind of slave or something!! Do I look like a slave to you? Kiami: You don't want me to answer that. Tian: HOW DARE YOU!!!!! WHY YOU LITTLE. Kiami: Well, I think that you all just probably want to read the story, and not hear Tian complain, so.read on. (I'll take care of her.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 Written by Tian Sirki  
  
We all walked into the Council room and stood in the center of the room. The Masters started telling Kiami that she had fought with anger and how that wasn't the way a Jedi fights. Then they told her that they knew that her feelings for Master Kenobi weren't professional. Kiami blushed really, really crimson. I felt like laughing, but because I was on front of the Council I tried not to make a sound. It didn't work, I was able to keep from laughing for a few seconds. Sadly, I lost control when Master Kenobi put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Breathe, Tian. Breathe." So I'm rolling on the floor laughing, I know my eyes would be neon green, when Kiami walks over and kicks me. When I look up, I see the WHOLE Council staring at me, although most of them had a glint in their eyes saying that they understood how I felt.  
  
Quickly I picked myself up on the floor and dusted myself off. Then I bowed and said, "I apologize for my behavior Masters. I let my emotions get control of me. It will not happen again." Then Master Windu started telling us about the very FIRST mission that I was going to go on. Master Obi-Wan, Master Bant, Anakin, Kiami, and Kaisa were going also.  
  
Personally, I didn't even know people lived on Hoth. My eyes faded to silver/grey meaning that I was thinking. Then we bowed and left the room. "I'll go pack. When are we leaving?" I asked. "This afternoon, and pack warmly." Master Kenobi replied. ************************************************************************** In my room I found five thick warm outfits on my bed. I packed them and then noticed a package on my bed. The top said "This side up" and "Be Gentle." I sat on the bed and opened the package. Inside was a baby Caiox. Caiox are furry, small, feline-like, and can swim and breathe underwater. Caiox climb and are native to Yavin 9. They are very rare.  
  
Instantly, I reached in and grabbed the Caiox. I let it crawl and sniff all over me before climbing up into my lap. I started petting him and soon he curled up into a little ball and fell fast asleep. Carefully I set him down on my bed and finished packing.  
  
Just as I finished packing, the Caiox woke up and started crying. When Caioxes cry it sounds like "cai, cai, cai" until they are comforted. I calmed it down and decided to get some food and water for him. After I fed the caiox, I looked at my timepiece and realized how late it was. Using the Force I made sure that everything I needed was packed. Then I grabbed my bag and the caiox and rushed to the space dock. Just as I rushed up into the ship Kiami asked, "What took you so long?" "Um, technical difficulties," I replied, hiding the caiox. I went to a window seat and sat down. Making sure the Caiox was covered and could still breathe, I petted it to sleep. After riding for a few hours, Hoth came into view. I looked at the planet and wondered what would happen while we were here. 


	5. Chapter 5 Written by Kiami Sinno

**Chapter 5 Written by Kiami Sinno**

After I came back from the Council meeting, I was SO embarrassed. 'Feelings more than just professional.' Well, you want to know what my response is to that? The Masters can just stick their lightsabers…sorry, I won't finish that sentence. I heard a knock on my door. "Tian, if you came to apologize, you're a little late." "It isn't Tian, it's Kaisa," the voice said. I went over and opened the door.

Kaisa was standing there. She was wearing a traditional Jedi tunic and cloak, and her bracelet that she considers a good luck charm. I wear the same style of tunic and cloak, but I wear no jewelry. Tian also wears the same style of clothing, and she wears a necklace with a skinny oval shaped stone with swirled colors on it.

"Kiami?" Kaisa asked, waking me from my realm of thoughts. "What?" I replied. "Are you done packing?" She asked. "No." I said, looking at the empty bag on my bed. I quickly ran around my room, tossing clothing and other things into my bag as fast as I could. "That was kinda funny, when Tian started laughing in front of the Council, wasn't it?" Kaisa asked me. "Yeah." I agreed, "Alright, I'm done packing." As we were heading out the door, I remembered something. "Hold on for a sec," I said. I ran to my closet and pulled a medium sized black box from the top of it. I placed it into a small bag that was slung over my shoulder. "What's that?" Kaisa asked me. "I'll show you later." I said. We went out the door and went to the ship.

When Kaisa and I got there, Anakin and Master Obi-Wan were already there. As I walked past Obi-Wan, he smiled at me (sigh) and I think that I saw him blushing. I think I was, too. I put my bag down and then went outside to wait for Tian. Finally, she showed up, but she took the window seat. I looked around for somewhere to sit, but (just my luck) the only seat left was next to Master Kenobi. I carefully sat down next to him. I was afraid that he would hear my heart pounding. I took out my journal datapad out of the small bag that was slung over my shoulder. Good, at least I had something to take my mind off of the fact that I was sitting next to a man that knows that I have a major crush on him. No big deal.

Then our pilot, Ret Canzar, came in. "Everyone ready to go?" He asked. "Yes Ret," Master Kenobi replied. Ret then left to go back into the cockpit. Obi-Wan turned to me. "Ready for takeoff, Kiami?" He asked me. He was smiling wildly. (sigh) I nodded. Anakin turned to look at him and asked, "Why are you smiling, Master? You don't even like flying." "Nothing, Anakin." Master Kenobi told him. I looked over at Kaisa and Tian. They were staring at us and almost bursting into laughter. This was going to be a long, long flight.

The next thing I knew, I was waking up with my head on Master Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Wake up Kiami," he said. "Umm, sorry Master," I said, embarrassed. Without thinking, I stood up. The ship jolted violently and you would never guess who I fell on. Master Kenobi! I fell right on his lap. This really wasn't my day, was it? "Hoth!" Ret called from the cockpit.

As soon as the landing ramp unfolded, I felt a gust of freezing air on my face. I wrapped my cloak tighter around me, then looked over at Master Kenobi, Anakin, Kaisa, and Tian. They were all dressed in warm clothes. Because I fell asleep on the ship, I didn't have time to change. I shivered as we walked down the landing ramp. Master Obi-Wan must have seen me shiver, because he pulled out his comlink and said, "Ret, wait. Don't close the ramp yet," and then quickly ran into the ship. When he came out, he was holding his normal Jedi cloak. "Here, Kiami. You must be cold," he said as he handed it to me. "You think?" I snapped at him without even thinking. "Hey! Don't talk to my master like that!" Anakin yelled at me. "I didn't mean…" I started to say. "Just be quiet!" he yelled again. "Make me, Anakin!" I yelled back. I dropped my bags that I was carrying as Anakin lunged at me. He rammed into me, and I fell on the ground. "Stop it now, Anakin!" Obi-Wan yelled at his Padawan. He grabbed the back of his cloak and pulled Anakin off of me. Obi-Wan held out a hand to help me up. I was covered in snow and absolutely freezing. Obi-Wan helped brush the snow off of me. "Thank you, Master Kenobi." I said to him. I looked at Anakin. There was a fierce look of anger in his eyes.

Just then, we heard the "baah" of an animal cry. We all looked up as a person riding a large animal was coming towards us. I recognized the animal as a tauntaun, which was used often for transportation on Hoth. Its rider took off a scarf wrapped around its mouth and pulled off a pair of goggles. I then realized that the rider was Master Bant, a Mon Calamari female. Master Kenobi smiled. "Good to see you again, Obi-Wan." Master Bant said. "Hello, Bant." Master Obi-Wan replied. I was told at the Temple that Masters Kenobi and Bant were best friends when they were children. Their friendship obviously still existed today.

"Get a tauntaun and climb on," Master Bant told us. There were several trailing behind her. I walked over to one of them and noticed that it was two times taller than me, and that was saying something. "No, no, no, no, no. I am not getting on this thing." I said to no one in particular. The reason that I didn't want to ride it wasn't because I was afraid of it, it was the fact that I had a small (well, major) fear of heights. "Oh, fine." Master Kenobi said. "You can ride with me if it would help." I shrugged, walked over to his tauntaun and (reluctantly) climbed on behind him. "Let's go." Master Bant said. The tauntaun started walking fast. I wrapped my arms around Master Kenobi so I wouldn't fall. Kaisa and Tian rode by us, smiling wildly.


	6. Chapter 6 Written by Tian Sirki

Chapter 6 Written by Tian Sirki 

As soon as Hoth came into view, I set the Caiox down and changed into my warm clothes. Kiami was sleeping on Master Kenobi's shoulder. She'll be embarrassed when she wakes up.

And sure enough, she was. But her embarrassment got worse. She was standing up when she broke through the atmosphere, and she fell onto Master Kenobi's lap.

After we landed, Kiami and Anakin started arguing, so no one saw me make about ten snowballs. I put them in an outside pocket so that no one would see them. Then Master Bant rode up on a tauntaun with several others behind her. Everyone got on one, but Kiami refused to, so she sat behind Master Kenobi instead. Kaisa and I were smiling wildly.

When no one was looking, I threw the snowballs. One aimed at Kiami missed her and hit Master Kenobi in the back of the head. He jumped and startled the tauntaun, so that it threw him and Kiami into a bank of fresh snow. Kaisa, Master Bant, Anakin, and I were all laughing.

Master Kenobi got up and helped Kiami onto the tauntaun. I continued throwing snowballs until we reached the capital city. Then everyone got off their tauntauns, made a snowball, and threw it at me.

Master Bant must have been on Hoth for a while, considering the fact that she knew exactly where we were supposed to go. She took us to a large building that was, like everything else on the planet, covered in snow.

Inside, we met the mayor, Janise Istran. As soon as he saw us, he launched into accusations. "This is all the fault of the Siana Tir! They are purposely trying to scare us into accepting them. You must put a stop to them immediately!" he screamed in a somewhat high-pitched voice.

At this moment, Kaisa, Kiami, and I all looked at each other and sent the same mental message: "I think he is just a little bit paranoid, don't you?" Master Kenobi must have heard our little mental message because he gave us a very scary "be quiet" look. He turned to the mayor and sighed. "We are here t o find out who is doing this and why. We are also here to stop them. But, we cannot take sides. We must remain neutral."

Just then, he was interrupted when a warning light went off on one of the control panels in the room. "Another wampa has gotten out, and it's heading towards one of our main power couplings!" the mayor said frantically. He pressed a button and a viewscreen came up. It showed the wampa's postiton. "Hurry, before it damages something!" We all ran outside and sprinted toward the wampa. Master Kenobi and Master Bant drew their lightsabers as we neared the wampa. Anakin. Kiami, Kaisa, and I all drew our blasters.

Suddenly, we all saw a person dressed completely in white hop into a white. Master Kenobi took off in another snowspeeder with Kiami with him. Anakin was about to follow, but Master Bant told him to stay and help.

The wampa turned and charged at Master Bant, but she easily sidestepped it. I changed my blaster to stun and shot the wampa. That gave Master Bant the time she needed to flip and kick the wampa, knocking it unconscious. The guards came running up and took the wampa to a new cage. That left Master Bant, Anakin, Kaisa, and I wondering if Master Kenobi and Kiami were okay.


	7. Chapter 7 Written by Kaisa Enara

Author's Note: Okay, this is Kaisa's first chapter. Huzzah! The author of this chapter, one of my two co-writers, decided that she was going to show us all up by writing a very long and impressive chapter. I guess that's our punishment for not giving her a chapter until Chapter 7.

Chapter 7 Written by Kaisa Enara

One thing about Hoth became transparently clear to me the moment I stepped off the ship: it was cold. Really cold. So cold that, even with my layers of warm clothing, I felt like an ice cube.

Of course, I'd already known that Hoth was a wintry planet. I'd read all about it in the Temple library. But let me tell you, reading about cold and feeling cold are two totally different things.

Not only was I freezing, but I also felt incredible stupid. As it was my first real mission, I guess that this was normal, and I figured that Kiami and Tian felt the same.

But my problem ran deeper than that. You see, Tian was from Yavin 9. Master Bant was from Mon Calamari. Kiami was from Phoenixia. Anakin was from Tatooine. All of them, Master Kenobi included (I just don't know where he's originally from) had been away from their home planets at least once.

On the other hand, I had lived on Coruscant all my life, even before I became a Jedi trainee. This mission was my first away from home, and I was a little nervous. "A little" really meaning "extremely".

So, as I stepped off the ship onto the frigid planet of Hoth, I prayed that I wouldn't do anything stupid. Then, instinctively, I began fiddling with the bracelet I wore on my right wrist. It was an idiosyncrasy of my, I did so whenever I got nervous or worried.

I'd had my bracelet since before I could remember. My most prized possession, it wasn't especially ornate: a simple gold band, with a small gold bead on either side of a round green gem. I continued to toy with it as I started out a wide expanse of snow.

"Kaisa! Anyone home in there?" Tian asked, snapping me back to reality. "Time to go."

I looked up. Filling up most of my vision was Tian, waving a hand in front of my face. Leaning to one side so as to see around her, I saw Master Bant waiting for us atop a tauntaun. Five more of the beasts trailed behind her.

We arrived at the capital without incident. Well, without much incident, anyway; there was Anakin's and Kiami's fistfight, Kiami's little afraid of heights episode, Kiami and Master Kenobi falling off their tauntaun, and Tian's snowball fight.

So we finally got to the capital and met the mayor, Janise Istran, who was paranoid nearly to the point of being a raving lunatic.

Now, there's this bad habit that I have: thinking out loud (it comes from spending half my free time alone in my chambers with a book and inevitably needing some background noise). It's gotten me into trouble in the Temple on quite a few occasions, especially when it came to my thoughts about certain teachers. And so, just as I was about to tell Istran that he needed some therapy, thankfully, a wampa broke free and decided to try and take out a major power coupling.

Kiami, Tian, Masters Bant and Obi-Wan, and I (Mayor Istran obviously didn't want to get his hands dirty) rushed to stop the creature. The Masters ignited their lightsabers, and the rest of us drew our blasters.

I took aim at the wampa, realized I should probably set my blaster to stun, did so, aimed again, and prepared to fire.

A flash of movement some distance behind me and to my left caught my attention. I turned and squinted, just barely glimpsing a figure camouflaged in white moving away from the broken cage that had formerly held the wampa.

"Master Kenobi!" I shouted to the person nearest to me, pointing. "Over there! That's the guy that did this!"

He looked. Now our white-clad friend was in a snowspeeder (also white), and hauling away for all he was worth. Master Kenobi was quick to act; he leaped into another snowspeeder and took off after the culprit. But before he could begin his pursuit, Kiami, in some brief moment of insanity or something, jumped on behind him. Before anyone could object, they were shrinking into the distance.

Then, suddenly, Bant found herself being charged by the wampa. Tian shot, stunning the thing and giving the Jedi Master time to kick the wampa and knock it out. Some guards came along to transport the wampa to its new home, a cage with a reinforced lock.

Of course, the guards show up after we got the wampa, I thought. How very convenient.

We all put our weapons away and headed back to the mayor's building. As we did, the wind picked up and blew the snow around us in torrents. The blizzard had come out of nowhere.

"Hurry!" Master Bant shouted over the wind. "Snowstorms on Hoth are very dangerous!"

We fought against the wind and snow for what seemed like an hour, but we finally got inside.

Istran welcomed us warmly. "Many thanks, Jedi. The coupling that the wampa was heading for is a power source for over half of the capital. Thank you all," he said, sounding normal. But, alas, it was soon back to psycho mode. "Any clues as to the party behind all this?!"

"Not much to go on, but two of us are following him now," Bant explained.

"Good," Istran said. "Please wait here while I have some rooms prepared for you." He left the room.

The four of us sat there, staring out the window and not seeing anything but driving snow.

"This is bad," Bant murmured. "By the looks of it, this won't let up for days."

"Days!" I yelped. "But Kiami and Obi-Wan are out there! We've got to do something!" I was unintentionally tugging at my bracelet again. The thought of my best friend and the Jedi Knight freezing to death out there was unnerving (to put it very, very lightly).

A sharp look and an elbow in the ribs from Tian told me to calm down and control my emotions. "Right, sorry," I muttered.

Then came one of those long, awkward silences where everyone had something to say but thought it wasn't really the right thing to say, and thus kept quiet.

I eventually decided to cut to the chase and read everyone's mind. That ability, like healing, came very easily to me. Besides, silence was driving me insane, and any minute and I'd start talking to myself again.

Tian was basically feeling the same way as me; worried and scared for Kiami and Obi-Wan, but trying to stay under control. I realized that I had just stupidly read my friend's mind, when a glance at her eyes told me all I needed to know. They were a dark grey now, clearly saying that she was afraid.

Bant was still peering through the window at the snow, hoping against hope that her best friend and ours would ride up on their snowspeeder and everything would be fine. It will be alright, she kept telling herself. He'd never put himself and a trainee in so much danger. They're fine…

I turned my attention to Anakin. Of course, he was worried too. But that was pushed nearly to the back of his mind as he fumed. 'I should have gone with Master Kenobi, not her!' he thought angrily. 'He's my master, not Kiami's! She's just trying to help save the day so Master'll get rid of me and take her as his Padawan. Guess being a princess makes her think that she can get away with things like that, but she won't. I hope she freezes to death!'

That was it. There was no way I was gonna let Anakin get away with insulting Kiami like that.

"Look here, Anakin," I said, trying and failing to keep my temper in check. "Don't you dare ever talk about Kiami like that again. EVER." I raised my hand, about to smack the jerk.

Tian was staring at me, her eyes a blue-green now, showing confusion. Bant turned to me and looked quickly at my hand. The force wrapped tightly around it, preventing me from slapping Anakin.

"Rooms have been readied for you, Jedi," Istran said, entering. "If you'll follow me…" he paused, seeing all of us. "Er, is this a bad time?"

"No, Mayor." Bant said coolly. "Trainee Enara was just apologizing." From her tone, I figured that was a hint.

I turned and bowed to her. "I apologize for my behavior, Master Bant. It will not happen again." I turned to Anakin and muttered, "Sorry."

"Well, if that's all, then please follow me," said Istran. He led us down a hall to three rooms. "You two young ladies will be in the far left room. Young man, your room is on the right. Master Jedi, your room is the center one. Sleep well." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Tian said. "Um, Mayor Istran? Would it be possible for you to send some help to Master Obi-Wan and Kiami? I mean, Master Bant said this blizzard is bad, and they might not be okay."

"Yes, it is bad, very bad," Istran said gravely. "I can't send anyone without putting them in danger. They could die." Seeing the looks on our faces, he added quickly, "But I'm sure that your friends are just fine. They can just use the force to get themselves out of danger. You Jedi can do anything with the force." Tian scowled. I rolled my eyes. Istran left.

The four of us exchanged good-nights and went into our respective rooms. When Tian and I got into ours. I threw my bag into a corner and flopped down onto one of the two sleep-couches. Tian did the same.

"You know what," I said. "That Istran guy isn't just paranoid, he's delusional."

Tian nodded. "You Jedi can do ANYTHING with the Force!" she exclaimed , imitating Istran. She even made her voice sound all high and squeaky like his.

"Exactly! He thinks it's like magic or something," I agreed. "Jeez, that guy is an idiot.

Tian said, "He'd better send help the second this blizzard is over!…Well, night Kaisa."

"Night. May the Force be with you, Tian," I said, switching off the lights. I thought for a moment, then added, "You too, Kiami and Obi-Wan, wherever you guys are. May the Force be with you."

With that, I drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 Written by Kiami Sinno

Chapter 8 by Kiami Sinno

Alright, for the record, I have absolutely no idea what I was thinking when I followed Obi-Wan.

Now, after spending what seems like hours for that oh-so-well camouflaged bad guy, I've realized something.

I wasn't thinking. Not at all.

Sensing my impatience, Obi-Wan turned to me. "You must have self control, Kiami. We are doing what is right by following this villain. You need to learn that comfort is second to that."

'Oh yeah, Master Kenobi,' I thought bitterly. 'That's so true…not!'

If Obi-Wan had caught my thoughts, he didn't let on. "Besides," he said. "It's not all that bad out here."

"Speak for yourself," I muttered without thinking. I'm doing a lot of that lately, I've noticed.

Biting my tongue, I glanced over at Master Kenobi. He just rolled his eyes without comment.

After many more moments of silence, it started to snow. More than usual, I mean. Before I knew what was going on, we were stuck in the middle of a full blown blizzard.

"Hold on, Kiami!" Obi-Wan yelled over the howling of the storm. "I'm going to try to head back to the capital!"

Well, that was easier said than done. In mid-turn, the engine of the speeder shuddered and died. "Oh, perfect," I said, not even bothering to keep my voice down. When Obi-Wan didn't even bother lecturing me, I knew something was wrong.

He hopped out of the speeder and examined the speeder's engine. Shaking his head in disgust, he closed the engine compartment and walked over to me.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news, Kiami. The engine's completely frozen. There's no hope of defrosting it." I rolled my eyes and growled. Obi-Wan continued, "And we're still too far from the capital to walk. We'll have to find an underground cave for shelter."

"Is there one nearby?" I asked, every moment freezing me more.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and reached out with the Force. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes again. "Yes, there's one not too far," he answered.

After helping me out of the speeder, we set off to our shelter.

When we got inside the cave, I shivered. The cave wasn't warmer than outside by any means, but at least we were protected from the wind.

Obi-Wan glanced at me. "I know it's not much warmer in here, Kiami, but we have to stay here until the storm dies down. You should try to get comfortable."

Like that was ever going to happen. Sighing, I sat down on the icy ground.

While I was there, I realized how tired I was. Just resting my eyes would help.

As soon as I closed my eyes, Obi-Wan shook me. "You must not fall asleep, Kiami! If you do, you might not wake up. Do you understand me?"

I nodded, partially in shock from hearing the panic in his voice. He was truly worried about me, and he knew that this whole experience could be dangerous for both of us. I was in his charge, and he was supposed to take care of me. The least I could do was follow his instructions.

However, I wasn't sure if I could stay awake for long.


End file.
